taylee truth or dare
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: tod and kaylee hanging in her room...a game of truth or dare...wonder where it will lead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer characters belong to Rachel Vincent.

Eesh. I hate maths. when am I ever gonna need to know what x equals to anyway.

I said absently launching my pen at the ground whilst still staring at my homework.

"Ouch" I snapped my head up at the sound of a pained , very familiar voice. "how long have you been here Tod ? and sorry I hate math". "yeah I kinda figured.", he smiled, once again carefully sidestepping a question. "how long ?" I smiled . "since you screamed at your book", he flashed me the familiar smirk, that I was beginning to like so much. "I bought brownies" he chuckled. I slid from the bed and went to join him on the rug, biting into one, officially earning my forgiveness.

"so watcha want to do?" and lazily stretched himself out along my rug, hands folded behind his head, eyes closed.

I sat back against my bed and scrumptiously began to enjoy the view stretched in front of me.

"how bout extreme truth or dare?" I said impulsively, not caring bout the consequences of such a game. My only defence was that Tod had that effect on me.

Please review…suggested dares and truths welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer…soul screamers characters belong to Rachel Vincent.

Please review and leave suggestions for truths and dares…other characters may be bought into it as guest stars.

Next one will have more truth and dares in but sadly I was busy focusing on the a levels I recently took in college …will be updating more frequently now its summer holidays.

Tod's pov

My mind whirled and im almost certain my face and eyes betrayed my surprise…and excitement. At the idea. The one thing better than playing spy was playing this.

"okaayy" I chuckled before shooting Kaylee a flirty-are-you-sure expression, that made her cheeks redden ever so slightly and her eyes swirl, it was like staring into a sea of twinkling blue topaz. I committed the swirls to memory loving the way the shades went from aquamarine to midnight blue.

"Okay" she twinkled "you start". I placed my finger on my chin in pretend thought suppressing a smug smile at the sound of her giggles.

"Dare".

She laughed and hit me with a killer smile that screamed all levels of cruelty. "okay. I dare you to…walk through the living room. Fully corporal and audible". I looked at her in surprise "huh. I was expecting worse" I smiled honestly. "im not finished Tod. You have to be shirtless…and my dad is in the living room watching t v" she sat back smug as anything at the dare she had given me. Whilst I gaped like a fish…silently chiding myself for underestimating her evil.

"Kaylee…are you being serious?" I said secretly praying she would change her mind…cause if her dad saw me leave her bedroom shirtless. I was dead…again. And im certain he would tell harmony who in turn would tell Nash and by the end of it even if her and Nash were not currently together there would be an angry mob after me. I wanted to blink in just to see if she was telling the truth abut her dad but knew the only way I was leaving was on foot and visible.

She nodded still giggling. Staring at me with those gorgeous eyes silently challenging me.

So I made my decision. I stood up in the middle of her room pulled my shirt off. Weirdly I was surprised at how nervous it made me feel. I posed in the classic Mr muscle pose, and fixed Kaylee with my best sexy smile. Her blush prone cheeks turned scarlet and her eyes made it clear that she liked what she was seeing. Making me secretly wonder if there was another reason she ended it with Nash and was making me do the dare

Wordlessly she pointed to the door.

When I returned she was collapsed on the bed dieing of laughter. Obviously amused by the mini heart attack she had given me. "Kay, where's your dad?", I asked suspiciously ,dropping into the computer chair opposite her bed. "at work" she laughed. I smiled and made my resolve to get her back during our little game, "Soooo…" I smiled at her, when she calmed down. "do I have to stay shirtless" I smiled knowing it would draw her attention to my bare hot chest. Satisfied when her whole face flamed and her irises swirled with unexpected heat, loving that she could not control her emotions well enough to hide them yet, as her gaze travelled over me. "your choice" she responded airily…"soo….Kay. Truth or dare" I challenged, picking up my shirt and tossing it onto Kaylee's bed leaning back on the chair., making it painfully obvious what my choice for the shirt situation was.

Her smile and eyes said she was definitely not disappointed by my choice.

"truth" she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know its long overdue but here's the next chapter, it would have been up sooner but I've been super super busy lately. And im so flattered by how wonderful the reviews were.

Don't be afraid to leave comments and suggestion's for truths and dares you want to see.

This chapter is lot more emotional than the last.(just a warning)

Please keep reviewing.

Kaylee pov

Damn I cursed myself silently. Tod was so gonna get me back for the dad shirt prank, he did not seem phased by my choice so much, and I somehow knew he was gonna give this question an obscene amount of thought before asking.

Whilst I tried not to gawk at his shirtlessness. I was surprised I had not thought there was a guy on the planet hotter than Nash shirtless, until Tod pulled his shirt off, and made me realise how naïve I had been. Weirdly I did not feel bad about playing this overly friendly game with Tod, I know me and Nash aren't together so I should not feel bad, but even so I should feel some guilt or something.

But there's nothing, its weird and relieving.

"okay, I've decided", I snapped my head up as I was pulled up from my thoughts, and a coiling nervous sensation moved through my stomach as I realise what Tod might ask, putting on a brave face I smiled "okay…ask away".

Tod looked into my eyes for a second before fixing me with a lingering sweet smile, "what was your first impression of me, and why weren't you scared ? ".I stared for a minute, repeating the question, Tod's eyes had gone flat which meant he did not want me to see whatever he was feeling. Which made me realise how vulnerable he had made himself.

Pulling in a breathe, "my first impression, when I realised you were the reaper…was that you were too pretty to be a reaper, it was difficult to picture you as the bad guy I expected. I was never able to picture you as any kinda bad guy, I tried a little bit, but the more I tried , the more you proved me wrong. Like with my name, I should've been scared that you wanted to know, and then with my address, when you and Nash were fighting, I should have been scared of the unspoken yet when you said I had not invited you over. I should have run away from you in the other direction, but I did not want to, cause throughout everything, all the lies and confusion I was living, you were there with a distraction, you took my mind of everything, people kept telling me I should be terrified, but I just could not feel it, because whenever I got vaguely close to being scared of you, you showed up, and chased it away.

and I don't think I can be scared of you". my voice was soft and I could feel my eyes sting slightly, shocked at how much I had said that I had not meant to.

Tod's eyes were openly swirling, I could see the relief, happiness and I could see how deeply my honesty had touched him, but what I could not see was hurt or shock or anything negative.

I expected him to say something, but instead he leaned across and pulled me into a tight, gentle hug, which I eagerly returned.

He pulled away at some point but ill be damned if I know how long after it was.

"my turn…truth".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Story belongs to Rachel Vincent.

Please review. It makes my heart feel warm and gives me strength.

Please check out my other stories.

Feel free to leave suggestions for dares and truths you want to see.

Tod's pov

I was amazed and astounded at what Kaylee had told me and was still reeling from the sweetness of what she had said.

I was ready for her to ask me anything. I was not sure what to expect, Kaylee was kinda impulsive and random, and a lil crazy…in fact thinking bout it Kay was the same kinda crazy as me.

But even so, I was shocked by her question. "what's the real reason you and Nash don't get along ?". her eyes were innocent with curiosity.

I knew I could give her two answers, they were both true, but one was a lot more honest. And quite frankly I wanted to tell her both. 1. That Nash don't like me hanging round cause it makes him remember my death repeatedly and he does not think he can trust me since im a reaper. Or, 2. Nash and me don't get along cause he feels threatened by how close me and Kaylee are and how I feel, and he's scared she might start to return said feelings.

"…Tod" Kaylee probed gently, reminding me that she was awaiting an answer. "Kay you already know.", her eyes widened in confusion, "all I know is that you two argue over everything", "no, Kay we argue over one thing. One very beautiful, very important thing", I was dieing for her to figure it out, dieing for her to understand, but her gorgeous cerulean eyes screamed innocence and confusion and she shook her head slowly to punctuate her naivety. And I knew I was gonna have to say it outright.

"Kaylee …" I said slowly looking into her eyes "what we argue over is you.".

Her eyes widened like that owl from Harry Potter when the train was coming up behind it when they were in the flying car on the train track. She just sat there gaping at me and I couldn't believe she was this shocked.

Suddenly Kaylee shook her head as if she was getting water out her ears or something, "okay…your turn, truth or dare?", I was amazed at the sudden topic change, before realising that Kaylee wanted a distraction and needed to deal with what I said in her own time to interpret it in her own way, either way I was willing to play distraction with her, I smiled my cheekiest smile the one Kaylee could not resist, "dare".


	5. Chapter 5

Tod pov

Okat Kaylee was still shocked the twirling in her eyes gave that away, heck she was so shocked she had accidentally skipped her turn and asked me twice in a row.

And I could not care less.

"I dare you to, call Sabine up and call her a cold blooded bitch from hell.", Kay smiled devilishly. Reminding me that even if she was shocked she was still Kaylee.

"Ummm …okay" I agreed hesitantly, yeah Sabine could not give me nightmares as I don't sleep, but she was still a scary ass bitch.

I reached into my jeans pocket and autodialed one on my phone. And was pleasantly surprised when Kaylee's pretty eyes twisted with cobalt streaks of jealousy. She did not ask questions even though her eyes screamed them for her. And promised myself to give her answers. "Sabine was the first to call my cell, so I saved the number as one", I calmly explained.

Sabine answered and I flipped it to speakerphone. " hey Sabine, I think you're a cold blooded" I smiled looking at Kaylee purposefully as I clearly said each word, before Kaylee grabbed the phone out of my hand, and promptly hung up.

"You were really gonna do that, weren't you?", she said slowly, dazed at either my bravery or, stupidity.

"Yeah, until you stopped me".

"Well yeah Sabine would have killed you, and I've been on the receiving end of a mara nightmare. Its not fun and I wouldn't wish it on anyone that don't deserve it". Kay raved loudly. Causing me to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

"It's just Kay, I don't sleep, Sabine can't give me nightmares. And even so…im sure I deserve it". I said the last part quietly.

"Because of me, and you and the whole Nash fight thing?". She sounded young and scared.

I did not say anything, I just nodded.

Suddenly Kaylee stood up and walked into the living room, I followed silently. Understanding instantly that there was something in her eyes she did not want me to see. And despite my curiosity, I stood there, in the doorway of her room. Making no attempt to find that truth from her.

I cleared my throat "Kaylee, you want me to go?", dreading the answer. To be responded with a quick shake of her head. "you want me to come over there?", I noticed her stiffen slightly, before nodding slowly.

So very slowly I walked over there, making my footsteps clear, as if I was approaching a wild animal or talking to a young child. So she would know how far away from her I was. When I was just a few steps behind her I asked "do you want to turn around?", her response was to spin on her heel, so she was facing me but her eyes were completely closed.

"Do you want to open your eyes?", I was freaky nervous cause I knew if she did I had no idea what I would see. She slowly fluttered her eyes open.

And what I did see shocked me.

Please review.

Please see my profile page and other stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer…characters belong to Rachel Vincent.

Please review…anything welcome. thank you to everyone following the story and stuff like that.

Kaylee's pov

I knew it was the right thing to do when I done it. I could not conceal my emotions without closing my eyes, but I could not read his without opening them. I was terrified by what might happen, wondering if he might blink out and leave me forever, even if I knew he never would.

Instead he just stood there, in what I hoped was happy shock.

His eyes swirled, like nothing I'd ever seen before. Not even Nash's eyes ever swirled like this before, like some sort or liquid magic potion or something. And I was dying to have a taste of it.

The last truth from truth or dare, had made me realise why I liked having Tod around, why I liked it when he played white night, why I enjoyed the chaotic craziness that surrounded us when we were together. Why he enjoyed all those things. It was not because we were friends, or because he was looking for a life within death…it was cause we needed each other. We needed the acceptance, I accepted him as a reaper, a flirt and everything else and he accepted my complete newbie roots, social awkwardness and everything else.

We needed the crazy, I was used to the craziness of life and was slowly beginning to realise I could not function without it, whereas everyone else wanted to run from it, Tod revelled in it.

He was used to the craziness and loneliness of death, and was used to being invisible, and I was there to make the crazy more normal and to see him.

When I was being lied to, he came with truth. even if it was not good.

When he was mistrusted by people, I went to him with trust.

We went to each other not because we had nobody else, but because we did not want anybody besides each other.

He was reading all that in my eyes, and I was slowly reading the same in his.

Then somehow without even realising, without breaking eye contact, we fell into each other. Like a black hole, we both got pulled in by each other, had no idea where we were falling to, but we did not care. So long as we had each other to hold onto.

When we pulled away, his lips were adorably bruised, and his eyes still were not open. One of his hands was on my waist, the other had found its way to my hand and had intertwined with mine. We had somehow ended up on our knees on the floor.

I did the only thing I really wanted, I leaned in and slowly kissed him. Before pulling away "do you want to open your eyes?" I whispered. He nodded slowly, a small bop of his head before his eyes fluttered open. He did not say it but his eyes screamed it. And I knew it was true.

He wrapped his arms round me and held me, "how long were you waiting?", I murmured against his chest. Looking down he smiled "forever" he whispered sweetly.. My heart did a weird flip flop thing that left me breathless and dizzy.

"so what now?", I asked nervous, I assumed we were gonna be together. But I still felt the need to ask. "simple" he smiled "now we stand up" he said pulling me to my feet. He then turned away and switched on the cd player, which conveniently had my dads top 100 most romantic songs in it (yeah , who knew he was a romantic). Dimmed the lights ever so slightly, Came back "…and I ask you to dance" he said gallantly bowing and offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me in close, yet somehow it still did not feel close enough. One hand was holding mine aloft, his other on the small of my back making small circular motions, my other hand on his shoulder. Head resting against his shoulder, whilst his head rested on top of mine.

And we spent the rest of the evening slowly dancing in my living room. (who knew Tod Hudson, common flirt and dead guy, was a hopeless romantic?).

He proved it to me that night, then a thousand times over on other nights.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, all characters belong to Rachel Vincent.

_The end._

_Thank you to everyone that read the story, and a special thank you to all those kind enough to review._

_Thank you to all those who followed this story._

_It meant so much to me._

_I may start another Taylee story._

_Feel free to review if there are any specific Taylee story ideas you want me to write._

_I love you all, you are my reason for writing._


End file.
